


COMPAÑERO INESPERADO - SEVENTEEN [H8SHI / SOONHAO]

by vania3011



Series: Saga Hermanos Choi [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Jicheol, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, SeokSoo, Wolf Pack, soonhao, verkwan, wenyanwen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vania3011/pseuds/vania3011
Summary: Tras ser rechazado por sus padres y expulsado de su manada por ser gay, Minghao se mete en su camioneta.Alejándose de su ciudad, que a pesar de no ser su ciudad natal, consideraba como tal, llega a una más pequeña y lejana, Seúl.Hao nunca pensó que conseguiría a su compañero, y mucho menos que este lo rechazaría por ser heterosexual.Soonyoung está conmocionado por la inesperada aparición de este hermoso hombre que dice ser su compañero.Soonyoung no puede ser gay.Él es el inspector de la policía de un pequeño pueblo, y esas dos cosas no van bien juntas. Y mucho menos por el hecho de que todos sus hermanos son gay. Alguien tiene que casarse, sentar cabeza y tener una familia para continuar con el nombre de la familia Choi.Soonyoung debe llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que su compañero es hombre o arriesgarse a perder a Minghao para siempre.Sin embargo, no todos en el paquete son completamente felices con esta unión.☆1er libro de la saga "Los Hermanos Choi" / Adaptación de la saga "Los hermanos Choi"⊙Todos los derechos pertenecen a Toni GriffinEl autor reconoce las siguientes marcas y propietarios de las mismas mencionados en esta obra de ficción.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

El pop ruidoso de su neumático pinchado y el camión yéndose hacía un lado mientras conducía por la autopista habría sido suficiente para que a alguien le diera un ataque al corazón.

—¡Mierda! ¿Me puede ir peor esta semana? —exclamó Minghao mientras maniobraba lentamente su camión para dejarlo a un lado de la carretera.

Estaba oscureciendo, y no tenía rueda de repuesto. Sabía que tenía que haber cogido una, pero tuvo que irse con tanta prisa que se le había ido de la cabeza.

Pensando en la última semana hizo una mueca.

Lo que lo hubiese poseído finalmente para abrirse y ser honesto acerca de su sexualidad lo superó.

Sabía que sus padres no estarían muy felices, pero nunca pensó que su Alfa le daría la espalda, echándolo de la manada.

No creía que ser gay era algo fuera de lo normal, pero al parecer con quien durmiese, era problema de toda la manada.

Hizo una mueca al recordar a su Alfa diciéndole que se fuera y no volviera, ya que no sería bienvenido. No le dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de recoger sus pertenencias.

Así que había saltado a su furgoneta con nada más que la ropa que llevaba, su billetera, teléfono y se fue lejos del único hogar que había reconocido como su hogar.

A pesar de ser chino y haber nacido en China, Minghao no se consideraba como tal, pues a una muy temprana edad sus padres decidieron mudarse a una manada más grande en Corea.

Había estado en la carretera durante los tres últimos días, en dirección a las regiones del Sur de Corea. Deteniéndose solo para dormir, quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre su antigua manada y él.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dejar correr a su lobo y sentía la tensión en la piel, como si el lobo estuviera ansioso por salir.

Minghao no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, no tenía familia, aparte de los que había dejado atrás, y que ya no querían tener nada que ver con él.

Fue solo una suerte que su camioneta se rompiera a unos ocho kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Había estado viendo las señales de Daegu durante los últimos diez minutos.

Parecía una ciudad relativamente pequeña, agradable, pero uno nunca lo podía decir hasta que no conociera a la gente.

Minghao se apoyó en el asiento del conductor y cerró los ojos. Pasando sus manos por el pelo, tomó una respiración profunda. Eso ayudó a que su lobo se calmase, aunque su mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor.

Sin trabajo, sin familia, sin manada, y alejándose de su único amigo. El poco dinero que había ahorrado, lo había gastado en su constante viaje de huida. Las lágrimas empezaron a picarle los ojos al tratar de detenerlas.

«¡No llores!»

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntó Minghao en voz alta, a pesar de que allí no había nadie para responder.

Mientras miraba en el espejo retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que un coche de policía se había parado detrás de él.

—Genial —se quejó Minghao— Esto no hace más que mejorar. Apuesto a que me va a decir que es ilegal que se estropee un coche en este tramo de la carretera.

Mientras seguía mirando por el espejo, el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca salió del coche de policía y fue hacia él.

Minghao no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.  
Dios, era impresionante. Tenía que medir por lo menos un metro ochenta, con un cuerpo musculoso y un pelo oscuro muy negro que caía por sus pequeños ojos.

Minghao no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos todavía, pero estaba seguro que serían una preciosidad, y el hombre tenía unos labios que Minghao se podría pasar horas besando y no tener nunca suficiente.

La polla de Minghao hizo un movimiento al ver al bello hombre.

—Justo lo que necesito, una paliza por correrme por un policía. Compórtate. —Le dijo Minghao a su polla.

El oficial llamó a la ventana.

Minghao se quedó sin aliento cuando miró al hombre y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un profundo negro y tenían una forma muy peculiar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el olor más increíble le llegó, era primario, muy masculino, almizclado, recordándole a su lobo cuando corría a través del bosque.

Su lobo se dio cuenta al instante, se levantó, con ganas de acercarse a este asombroso perfume. Su polla se puso dura como una roca en cuestión de segundos y palpitaba con insistencia contra la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

—¡Mierda!, tú eres mi compañero. —Espetó sin censurar lo que estaba diciendo. Mirando la cara del oficial, deseó tenerle.

 

El inspector Choi Soonyoung no estaba de buen humor. Estaba harto de tener que defenderse porque no había elegido a ninguna compañera y se asentaba para tener cachorros.

No fue por falta de intentarlo, eso seguro. Soonyoung tenía tantas citas como podía. Solo que no había tantas oportunidades en una ciudad del tamaño de Daegu.

Simplemente no parecía hacer ‘clic’ con ninguna de las mujeres que había salido. Y no parecía durar más de un par de semanas.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con su madre que quiso saber qué estaba mal con Joonhee, la mujer con la que había roto un par de días antes.

Nunca supo cómo las noticias les llegaban tan pronto a sus padres, no le había contado a nadie la razón por la que había roto con la hermosa rubia.

Casi había logrado salir con ella durante un año. Él puso fin a la relación. No estaba enamorado de ella, y el sexo estaba bien, no, la tierra no crujía. Soonyoung siempre había preferido dormir solo, y nunca le permitió pasar la noche poniendo como excusa que lo podían necesitar para el trabajo.

Soonyoung estaba furioso con Joonhee porque lo había intentado forzar. Todavía estaba dudando de si debía informar a Seungcheol, su Alfa y hermano sobre la situación.

Su radio en el coche lo avisó de una avería a las afueras de la ciudad y como era el que estaba más cerca, incluso a pesar de que se dirigía a su casa después de un día agotador, pensó en echarle un vistazo.

Mientras se ponía detrás de la antigua Ford, se dio cuenta del estado de la placa de la matrícula.

—Así que no es de aquí entonces. —Se murmuró a sí mismo mientras salía del coche patrulla y se dirigía al otro vehículo.

Mientras se acercaba, el más dulce aroma comenzó a cosquillearle en la nariz. Su lobo de repente husmeó queriendo salir a investigar y su pene se endureció en segundos.

Nunca había tenido esta reacción con nadie antes y gimió cuando tomó una respiración profunda para tratar de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No funcionó.

El aroma de las flores y del sol fluía a través de su cuerpo, gimió de nuevo en silencio, cuando se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

Dio un golpecito en la ventana, esperando que el ocupante la bajara.

Tomó otro aliento, trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. No entendía lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Cuando la ventana bajó, vio los más increíbles ojos chocolates que había visto en su vida.

"¡Mierda! Tú eres mi compañero". Le dijo el hombre de la camioneta.

Soonyoung se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño al hombre que estaba en la camioneta. Seguramente no había podido oír lo que pensó que había oído.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó Soonyoung, aún frunciendo el ceño ante el hombre.

—Eres mi compañero, —repitió, esta vez sin maldición y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

—¿Compañero? ¿De qué estás hablando? No sé tú, pero yo no soy gay. —Respondió con firmeza.

Soonyoung inhaló el dulce aroma de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que este hombre no olía como la manada, pero sin duda era un lobo cambiaformas, lo que significaba que lo sabía todo sobre los compañeros.

Soonyoung negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar los pensamientos que corrían por su cerebro—. «No soy gay». Se repitió para sí mismo más que para el otro.

—Me llamo Xu Ming Hao—dijo mientras sostenía su mano por la ventana.

—No me importa cuál es tu nombre, solo necesito que muevas tu vehículo —gruñó Soonyoung mientras daba otro paso atrás del hombre con el olor impresionante.

La cara del tipo cayó cuando hizo esta última observación.

No sabía por qué la había hecho, pero el joven le dio sensación de mal humor. Verse enfrentado a este increíblemente y hermoso hombre que afirmaba que era su compañero le daba la sensación de haberse golpeado la cabeza.

No era gay, no podía ser gay, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre antes.

Bueno no, eso no era exactamente así, pero nunca había hecho nada. ¿Por qué el destino le mandaba a su trabajo a su compañero, cuando era el único hombre hétero de su familia, el único para tener cachorros y continuar con el nombre de su familia?

Minghao lucía como si alguien hubiera golpeado a su cachorro.

—Mira, nosotros no somos compañeros —dijo Soonyoung con voz muy firme—. Hay que mover la camioneta. Si está averiada, aquí tienes el número del garaje local.

—Probablemente esté cerrado, pero alguien vendrá y remolcará el vehículo para que puedan repararlo mañana.

Le entregó el número, con cuidado de no tocar a Minghao, y se volvió para irse.

Mientras se volvía, se dio cuenta que Minghao se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al causar dolor en el otro hombre, pero enderezó la columna vertebral y volvió a su vehículo.

Le tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo, no darse la vuelta y volver a Minghao.

No podía ser gay. Sus padres contaban con que fuera hétero.

Cuando puso su coche en marcha, se negó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor por temor a que fuera su perdición.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

Soonyoung se detuvo en la entrada de la casa que compartía con sus tres hermanos y gimió.

Por supuesto, todos sus hermanos tenían que estar en casa. Dios, no había tenido un momento en casa para sí mismo en las últimas semanas ¿Por qué eligieron este momento para estar todos aquí cuando quería estar solo?

Su polla todavía era una dura roca, y no parecía que fuese a bajar a corto plazo.

Todavía podía sentir el olor de Minghao, y se aferró a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, volvió a gemir y golpeó la mano contra el volante.

No podía estar sucediendo.

Controlando sus nervios, salió del coche y se fue hacia la casa. Podía oír a sus hermanos en el interior hablando. Puso cara de póker y abrió la puerta.

—Soonyoung, ven aquí. —Le gritó su hermano mayor, Seungcheol, desde la sala de estar.

Bueno, no podía esconderse, pensó Soonyoung. No podía esconderse en su habitación, enderezó sus hombros, fue a unirse a sus hermanos en la sala de estar.

Mientras caminaba se dió cuenta de que Seungcheol descansaba en uno de los sofás de cuero marrón con los pies sobre la mesa de café, próximo a él estaba Seungkwan o Kwanie, como le gustaba que le digan de cariño ,y Seokmin , cuyo apodo era DK , estaba ocupando otro de los sofás.

Todos ellos parecían relajados viendo el juego de basketball.

Soonyoung se acercó a la silla y se dejó caer, su polla seguía estando dura, y este era el último lugar en el que realmente quería estar.

Seungcheol le sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa, mal día en el trabajo?

—Nada importante. Déjalo —refunfuñó

Seungcheol lo miró con esa mirada penetrante y entonces notó el bulto en el pantalón y levantó una ceja.

Soonyoung rápidamente agarró un cojín detrás de él y se lo puso por encima de su palpitante polla.

—¿Estás bien ahí? —Seungcheol tenía una sonrisa en su cara que Soonyoung estaba empezando a detestar.

—Sí, bien —gruñó a su hermano que volvió a subir una ceja. Mierda.

—Habla.

—No.

—Soonyoung —Mierda, ¿por qué Seungcheol tenía que usar su maldita voz de Alfa?

Tomó una profunda respiración. Soonyoung suspiró.

—Creo que conocí a mi compañero hoy.

Seungcheol le sonrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir con creo? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama?

Tanto Seokmin como Seungkwan estaban prestándoles más atención a Seungcheol y a él que al juego.

Soonyoung se pasó las manos por el pelo, la acción lo hizo creer que Minghao tuvo que hacer lo mismo por la tarde, debido a que su pelo parecía alborotado, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Su polla se sacudió en sus vaqueros, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Jesús, no podía ser cierto.

Mirando hacia arriba, se dió cuenta de que todos sus hermanos lo estaban mirando atentamente. Bueno, no hay momento como el actual para ver cómo iban a reaccionar con la noticia.

—Él paró su camioneta estropeada justo en las afueras de la ciudad —dijo Soonyoung mirando a los ojos de Seungcheol.

Se dió cuenta en el momento exacto que su hermano procesó lo que había dicho.

—¿Él? ¿Tu pareja es un hombre? —le preguntó Seungcheol.

La mirada de su rostro no tenía precio. En cualquier otro momento Soonyoung se habría echado a reír por la mirada aturdida de su Alfa, pero no podía encontrar esta situación divertida.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Se dió cuenta de las sonrisas de satisfacción en las caras de sus otros hermanos.

—Bueno, parece que me debes cincuenta pavos. —Le dijo Seungkwan a Seokmin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Soonyoung se quedó sin habla un minuto.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras los hermanos seguían mirándose unos a otros antes de que Soonyoung encontrara su voz.

—¿Apostaron que mi compañero sería un hombre? —preguntó.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?, que no estés cómodo con tu sexualidad sin explorar significa que aún no sabes lo que quieres. Veo la forma en que miras a los chicos. Era una apuesta fácil de hacer. Seokmin debería haberme creído cuando traté de decírselo.

Soonyoung cerró la boca, solo para darse cuenta que había estado haciendo la maravillosa imitación de un pez. ¿Su hermano acababa de decirle que era gay?

—Mierda. Mamá y papá van a enloquecer. Era el único hétero que quedaba. Su única oportunidad de tener nietos.

Seungcheol respondió antes que pudieran hacerlo los demás.

—No van a enloquecer. Mamá y papá probablemente no estarán muy felices por el tema de los nietos, pero aún así te aman, sin importar con quién te acuestes.

Soonyoung se sentó allí y se quedó mirando a sus hermanos, tratando de procesarlo todo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ese compañero tuyo de todos modos? —le preguntó Seokmin.

—Esperaba que una vez que lo encontraras no ibas a querer dejarlo fuera de tu vista. —Seokmin le dió otra de esas sonrisas.

—Oh, Dios. Es realmente mi compañero, ¿verdad? —gimió a nadie en particular.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante poniéndola entre sus manos mientras gemía. ¿Qué había hecho?

Había mandado a la mierda a su compañero. Había sido cruel con el hombre e incluso no le había dicho su nombre.

¿Cómo iba a solucionar este problema? Mierda. ¿Estaba Minghao todavía en la ciudad?

—Sip. —Fue la respuesta de Seokmin.

Seungcheol miró más cerca la cara de Soonyoung.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo es de grave?

Soonyoung se encogió de hombros al escuchar el tono, pero repitió la escena tratando de no caer más avergonzado bajo sus miradas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

Fue Seokmin quien respondió primero.

—Sugiero que pongas tu culo en marcha y trates de encontrarlo. Llama a Jeonghan de Angel’s Motor y entérate de si ha remolcado al chico. Podría saber a dónde fue. Si tienes suerte y encuentras a tu pareja, podría perdonarte en cien años con una gran cantidad de servicios.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Jeonghan, mientras iba corriendo a su coche.

—Vamos… responde ya —refunfuñó.

—Angel’s Motor. Soy Jeonghan.

—Jeonghan, soy el Inspector Choi.

—Inspector, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta hermosa noche?

—¿Has recibido una llamada para remolcar un vehículo a las afueras del pueblo esta misma noche?

—Sí. Pobre chico parecía bastante devastado cuando llegué. Me di cuenta que había estado llorando aunque trató de ocultarlo. Remolqué su coche a la tienda y le prometí arreglarlo a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Por qué?

Oh Dios, su corazón se rompió con la idea de Minghao llorando por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel con alguien que se suponía tenía que amar?

Esperaba que Minghao lo perdonara. Sus hermanos tenían razón. Iba a tener que hacer un montón de favores para conseguir que su hombre lo perdonara. Su hombre. Curioso, pero le gustaba el sonido de repente.

—¿Sabes dónde se va a quedar?

—Sí, lo dejé en la pensión que hay detrás de la tienda.

—Gracias, hombre, te debo una. —Antes de que Jeonghan pudiera contestar, Soonyoung colgó el teléfono. Puso en marcha su coche y se fue en la dirección del motel donde se quedaba Minghao. Tendría que pedir disculpas a Jeonghan después por cortarle, pero de momento su mente estaba en otra cosa, llegar a su compañero.

Minghao estaba en calzoncillos acurrucado en la cama de la pensión donde el buen chico que había remolcado su camión lo había dejado.

El tipo le había mencionado su nombre, pero Minghao no conseguía que su cerebro trabajase en ese momento. El único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era que nadie lo quería.

Ni sus padres, ni su antigua manada, y al parecer su compañero tampoco. Siempre había creído que los compañeros eran perfectos.

Que serían la otra mitad, la pieza que faltaba a su alma. Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿por qué el destino lo golpeaba con un hombre heterosexual? Simplemente no era justo, maldita sea.

Minghao se enroscó más y tiró de la manta hasta la barbilla, tratando desesperadamente de no comenzar a llorar de nuevo, por la vuelta que había dado su vida.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas decidió que si su compañero no lo quería, no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse aquí. Asintió, mañana recogería su coche y se pondría a conducir.

Satisfecho por lo menos de tener algún tipo de plan, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un poco.

Un golpe en la puerta media hora más tarde lo sobresaltó como para dejar escapar un pequeño chillido. Decidiendo que no podía conocer a quien llamaba, lo ignoró. Segundos más tarde, sonó otro golpe.

Acariciando su manta, deseaba que quien fuese se uniera al resto del mundo y lo dejara en paz.

—¿Minghao? Sé que estás ahí. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué quería Soonyoung?

Había escuchado esta noche lo suficiente cuando el conductor de la grúa le dijo el nombre del Inspector Choi Soonyoung.

Minghao no podía saber la razón por la que estaría llamando a su puerta en mitad de la noche. Había dejado claros sus sentimientos antes, cuando se había alejado de él sin mirar atrás.

Pero aún sabiendo todo esto, su polla no dejó de ponerse dura en cuestión de segundos, palpitando en los calzoncillos solo con el sonido de la voz del hombre.

—¿Por favor, Minghao? Quiero hablar contigo. Siento lo anterior. Me pillaste por sorpresa. —Sonaba tan perdido.

Minghao estuvo a punto de lanzar su manta cuando recordó cómo se había sentido esta tarde y todo el dolor que llegó después.

—Vete —dijo Minghao mientras tiraba de la colcha sobre sí mismo  
— No tienes nada más que decirme. Yo diría que me lo dijiste todo antes. Por favor, déjame en paz. Me voy de tu ciudad mañana por la mañana. —Minghao trató de que el dolor no se reflejara en su voz cuando habló, acurrucado, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla.

—¡No! Minghao, por favor, bebé, simplemente abre la puerta para que pueda hablar. Prometo dejarte a continuación, si todavía quieres. Solo déjame entrar. Necesito verte. —Sonaba derrotado.

Minghao se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Descansó la frente y la mano contra la puerta, hablando en voz baja a su compañero.

—Dame una buena razón para que te deje entrar. -Tomando una respiración profunda, esperó la respuesta.

Tendría que ser malditamente buena para que abriera la puerta.

—Eres mi compañero. No quiero perderte. Cuando oyó la respuesta abrió la puerta de madera y se quedó allí, mirando al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿Soy tu compañero?, ¿eso es todo?, ¿esa es tu buena razón? Traté de decírtelo esta tarde, y no quisiste saber nada de ello. Me negaste y te alejaste, dejándome en un camión averiado, al lado de la carretera. Yo diría que es un poco tarde para que te preocupe perderme, ¿no te parece Inspector?

—Dios, eres hermoso. Y es Soonyoung, no Inspector —dijo Soonyoung entrecortadamente dejando a Minghao de pie con la boca abierta.  
De todas las respuestas que pudo oír por su pequeño alboroto, esa no era la que pensaba oír.

—Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

Sonriendo, Soonyoung volvió a decirlo de nuevo mientras barría a Minghao de la cabeza a los pies lentamente.

—Dije que eras hermoso. Te ves malditamente sexy cuando estás enfadado, y los calzoncillos son infernalmente sexys.

Minghao respiró rápidamente cuando se miró y se dió cuenta que estaba en la puerta con nada más que un par de calzoncillos con la polla tan dura como una piedra tratando de escapar de los confines de la tela.

Gimió cuando su polla se movió otra vez, se giró rápidamente, se acercó a la cama, arrancó una sábana y se envolvió con ella.

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente tras él.

Tomó una profunda respiración para relajar sus nervios y se volvió hacia Soonyoung.

Dios, el hombre era más impresionante cada vez que lo miraba. Todavía iba con el uniforme, parecía que se había pasado las manos por el pelo una o dos veces, y unos hombros que quería abrazar, Minghao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarse para no hacer justo eso.

Soonyoung seguía mirándolo, con una malvada sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Mirando a los ojos de Soonyoung, podía ver el dolor y la culpa brillar en ellos.

El lobo de Minghao se estaba rascando por reclamar a su compañero. No podía entender por qué estaba parado cuando su compañero estaba tan cerca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dejó de caminar hacia adelante, miró el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres Soonyoung?

Soonyoung caminó lentamente hacia él. Aún así, fue una sorpresa sentir sus nudillos bajo su barbilla suavemente, lo que lo instó a mirar hacia arriba.

Dios, Soonyoung no era tan alto. Con su metro setenta y cinco , Soonyoung lo sobrepasaba por lo menos cinco, pero mirando a los ojos de Soonyoung una vez más, Minghao pudo ver una chispa de algo que no acababa de reconocer.

Cuando Soonyoung lentamente bajó el rostro hacia él, Minghao se negó a moverse. Soonyoung se detuvo apenas a unos milímetros de tocar sus labios.

—Bésame —exigió Soonyoung mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios.

Minghao sacudió la cabeza. No iba a dar el primer paso. Ya lo había intentado una vez y su corazón había sido pisoteado. Si Soonyoung quería esto, que lo empezara él.

Minghao nunca había sido alguien de tomar el papel principal en el dormitorio, asumiendo siempre un papel de sumisión con sus parejas.

Soonyoung gimió, agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y aplastó sus labios.

Un placer como nunca lo había sentido antes recorrió la espina dorsal de Minghao endureciendo su polla aún más.

Gimiendo cuando Soonyoung exigió la entrada en su boca, abriéndose paso y sintiendo la lengua de Soonyoung iniciar su exploración.

Minghao dejó tentativamente su lengua entrelazarse con la de Soonyoung, y gimió con la exquisita sensación.

Con un gran pesar por la necesidad de respirar, Minghao se retiró. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Soonyoung aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Para ser un hombre heterosexual, seguro que sabes besar—dijo Minghao en el pecho de su pareja.

Soonyoung se sobresaltó por las palabras, pero no se apartó. En cambio, apretó sus brazos alrededor de Minghao y lo acercó más.

—Siento lo de antes —le respondió Soonyoung suavemente—. Yo he tenido un día realmente malo, y me sorprendiste completamente. Nunca me imaginé que mi compañero sería un hombre. Nunca he actuado con todos los sentimientos que he tenido antes hacia otro tipo. Tú eres el primer hombre al que he besado. —Minghao sintió que Soonyoung le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

Pensar que había sido el único hombre al que Soonyoung había besado le puso una sonrisa en su rostro, y su lobo quería salir para reclamar a su compañero.

Minghao se acurrucó, con la nariz en el cuello de Soonyoung. Respiró profundamente, gimiendo cuando el olor le envió una ola de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Soonyoung se echó a reír.

—¿Te gusta como huelo?

Minghao solo se quejó respondiendo y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Soonyoung.

Podía ver la felicidad brillando en los ojos de Soonyoung mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Tenía también un bulto impresionante presionando contra su propia polla dura. Lo hizo gemir de nuevo y empujar sus caderas contra Soonyoung.

Fue entonces cuando Soonyoung gimió, pero en vez de continuar con el toque, dió un paso atrás.

Mierda. Sabía que Soonyoung no era gay. ¿Qué lo poseía para actuar así?

Por supuesto que se apartaría de él.

Dando un paso atrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se sintió de pronto frío y solo.

Fue rápidamente envuelto en los brazos de Soonyoung, envolviéndolo fuertemente contra su pecho le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Bebé, no. Nada me gustaría más que tenerte desnudo y reclamarte en estos momentos. Pero creo que lo mejor es que hablemos un poco primero, ¿no?

Minghao pudo sentir sus mejillas ardiendo cuando miró a Soonyoung.

—Eso es lindo como el infierno —dijo Soonyoung cuando suavemente ahuecó la mano en una de las mejillas de Minghao y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Minghao dejó escapar un gemido cuando probó una vez más a su compañero.

Echándose hacia atrás una vez más, Soonyoung lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama.

—Vamos bebé, vamos a descansar y hablar un poco al mismo tiempo. Quiero abrazarte mientras conversamos. —Minghao dejó escapar otro gemido ante la idea de estar envuelto una vez más entre sus brazos.

De pie contra el borde de la cama, Minghao observó cómo Soonyoung se sentaba y empezaba a quitarse las botas y el cinturón de su trabajo.

Puso la espalda lentamente en la cama cuando se puso cómodo, levantó los brazos hacia Minghao.

Minghao echó un vistazo a su sexy-como-el-infierno-compañero y se metió en los esperados brazos.

De cuchara de espaldas al frente de Soonyoung, suspiró cuando lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

El lobo de Minghao parecía encresparse satisfecho ¿debería mencionarle esto a Soonyoung? Entonces pensó, ¿por qué diablos no?, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Ya me ha rechazado una vez.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, oyó susurrar a Soonyoung en su oreja. —¿Está tu lobo tan contento como el mío por estar aquí así? Si fuera un gato, ronronearía.

Minghao se rió entre dientes. —Sí. Y mi lobo estaba devastado esta tarde cuando tú te marchaste —respondió en voz baja, sin saber cómo Soonyoung se tomaría la información.

Soonyoung se estremeció de nuevo pero no se apartó.

En su lugar apretó más los brazos.

—Confía en mí. Mi lobo no estaba muy contento conmigo tampoco.No fue hasta que llegué a casa y mi hermano me obligó a decirle lo que estaba mal que realmente me puse a pensar en todo.Siento mucho haberte herido. Nunca fue mi intención. Creo que estaba en estado de shock.Como resultado, mis hermanos no estaban sorprendidos de que mi compañero fuera un hombre.Mis hermanos menores hicieron hasta una apuesta.

Minghao se echó a reír al escuchar la apuesta que los hermanos de Soonyoung hicieron sobre el sexo de su pareja.

Se acurrucó más y más empujando su culo contra la polla dura que empujaba contra él.

Oyó un gruñido de Soonyoung y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿quién ganó la apuesta?

—Mi hermano menor, Kwanie. Dijo que era una apuesta fácil. Tengo tres hermanos. Seungcheol es el mayor y el Alfa de nuestra manada. Yo soy el siguiente, luego Seokmin y Seungkwan. Y al parecer, todos somos gays. Aunque tú eres el primer hombre con el que he estado.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Tu hermano es el Alfa?, ¿y es gay?, ¿y qué piensan tus padres acerca de que todos sean gays?

—Bueno, hasta hoy, yo era el único hétero del grupo, desde que negaba a mi mismo que era gay, mamá me ha estado presionando mucho para que tenga pareja y unos pocos cachorros. Probablemente porque sabía que no tendría ninguno de sus otros hijos.

—Oh Dios, me va a odiar —se quejó Minghao cuando Soonyoung le acarició el cuello y le dió suaves besos en su piel.

—Nah. Podrá estar un poco decepcionada por no tener cachorros, pero le vas a encantar. Eres mi compañero ¿cómo no ibas a hacerlo? Minghao se quedó en silencio.

—Es sorprendentemente fácil que los padres no amen a sus hijos, como descubrí recientemente. —Una ola de daño y dolor se extendió por Minghao cuando lo admitió.

—Oh, bebé. Dime qué pasó.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —gimió.

—Por favor. Me gustaría saberlo.

—Les dije a mis padres a principios de semana que era gay.  
No quería vivir con ellos sin que supiesen la verdad, ¿sabes? Me gusta lo que soy, y no veo nada malo en encontrar atractivos a los hombres. Quería que mis padres conocieran mi verdadero yo, así que se los dije. La única persona que lo sabía era mi mejor amigo Jihoon. —Tomó una profunda respiración

—No hace falta decir que no estaban contentos. Mi padre salió fuera de la casa. Y mi madre se echó a llorar. Mi papá fue directamente a nuestro Alfa y a la junta de la manada. El Alfa se llama Chung Ho, se puso al frente de todos y me dijo lo vil y perverso que era, entonces me echaron ¿qué hay peor que el daño de que tu papá y mamá estuvieran allí y estuvieran de acuerdo con su decisión? No me dieron la oportunidad de guardar mis pertenencias o decir adiós a mi mejor amigo. Me metí en mi coche y me fui.

—Mierda, Minghao. ¡Vaya mamada! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado conduciendo?

—Tres o cuatro días creo. Había planeado ponerme en camino mañana por la mañana, hasta que te presentaste en mi coche.

—Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión, ya que no vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí

—Está bien, el turno de preguntas básicas ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Soonyoung.

—¿Veintiuno y tú?

—Acabo de cumplir veintitrés. ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?, ¿qué hacías antes de irte?

—¿Me prometes no reírte? —preguntó Minghao. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

—Bebé, da lo mismo lo que me digas. No me voy a reír de ti.

—Está bien. Era florista. Siempre quise tener mi propia tienda.

Soonyoung lo pensó durante un minuto.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué lo que hago para ganarme la vida tiene sentido?

—Tu olor. Hueles como el sol y las flores.

—Oh.

—Me puse duro al segundo de olerte.

Minghao volvió la cabeza, en busca de un beso de su compañero.

Soonyoung se sumergió en el beso con abandono, presionando sus labios contra Minghao mientras empujaba su polla contra su culo.

La mano de Soonyoung se deslizó por el cuerpo de Minghao a su ingle.

Minghao se quejó con la exquisita sensación de las manos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Soonyoung maniobró rápidamente su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos de Minghao y envolvió su mano alrededor de la dura longitud, poco a poco acariciándolo desde la base hasta la punta.

El pulgar de Soonyoung rozó contra la ranura de la parte superior de su pene, Minghao se estaba deshaciendo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante.

—Córrete para mí bebé —gruñó Soonyoung contra sus labios.

—Oh Dios ¡Soonyoung!—gritó cuando una ola tras otra de placer estalló de su polla palpitante.

Soonyoung continuó acariciándolo hasta que no tenía nada más que dar.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Soonyoung no podía creer que estaba tumbado con su compañero en sus brazos. Después de la forma en la que lo había tratado esta tarde, no pensó que esto pasaría nunca. Se sentía como el mayor canalla del mundo después de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Minghao con su propia manada, y luego, para colmo, como si fuera poco, él lo había rechazado también. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Minghao había estado sintiendo.

Soonyoung quitó poco a poco la mano de la polla que se ablandaba lentamente. Su mano estaba cubierta con el esperma de Minghao. Movió la mano hacia el estrecho agujero de Minghao y poco a poco trabajó con sus dedos en su interior, utilizando el esperma de Minghao como lubricante.

—¿Está bien?

—Dios, sí. —Fue la respuesta entrecortada.

Minghao deslizó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo y se giró sobre su estómago. Soonyoung gimió con la vista de su estrecho agujero tragándose su dedo

¿qué aspecto tendría cuando hundiera su polla palpitante en el apretado calor?

Gimiendo una vez más, tuvo que calmar a su lobo, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era subirse en su compañero y follarlo. Todo a su momento, pensó, tratando de calmar a su lobo.

Sacando de nuevo su dedo, poco a poco insertó dos, y comenzó a moverlos como una tijera en un intento de aflojar a Minghao lo suficiente como para que tomara su polla.

Minghao gimió y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás para meter los dedos dentro y fuera de su culo. Añadiendo un tercer dedo, Soonyoung mantuvo un ritmo constante. Buscando el lugar especial dentro de Minghao, se podría decir que dió en el blanco cuando este gritó arqueando la espalda y empujando sus caderas hacia atrás con más vigor.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé?

—Solo date prisa y fóllame ya. Estoy a punto de explotar.

Sacando los dedos de Minghao rápidamente, Soonyoung se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó su cremallera, empujó los pantalones hasta la mitad de sus piernas. No tenía tiempo para quitárselos del todo, pensó.

Se pasó rápidamente el resto de esperma de Minghao sobre su polla y la puso sobre el glorioso agujero que tenía delante, poco a poco empujó hacia adelante hasta que el cuerpo de Minghao se tragó la punta.

Gimió y apretó la base de su pene para evitar correrse. Se hundió el resto del recorrido en el calor que le daba la bienvenida, hizo una pausa permitiendo que Minghao se ajustase.

Minghao gimió y empujó sus caderas contra Soonyoung, dándole permiso para moverse. Abrazando las caderas del contrario, Soonyoung se salió lentamente hasta la punta de la polla, luego se hundió de nuevo. Gimió por el placer que recorría su espina dorsal hasta sus bolas. Hundirse en el apretado calor de Minghao era el éxtasis.

—Más duro —gritó Minghao.

Soonyoung se obligó. Apretando con fuerza las caderas de Minghao empezó a empujar con fuerza en el culo, como si no hubiera un mañana. Bajó un poco las caderas de compañero para cambiar de ángulo sus golpes y encontrar la glándula con cada golpe.

Minghao volvió a gritar cuando su cuerpo disparó su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Soonyoung contuvo un gruñido cuando la exquisita sensación de su compañero sujetando su pene lo acercó a su propio orgasmo.

Inclinado sobre la espalda de Minghao, Soonyoung hundió sus dientes en el músculo de la base de su cuello, reclamando a su pareja de por vida. Sentir el vínculo del apareamiento en su cabeza y corazón saboreando la sangre de su compañero, fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo manejar, gritó contra la garganta de Minghao cuando su polla explotó dentro del culo de Minghao.

Soonyoung pudo sentir el nudo en el extremo de su polla alargarse y apoderarse de la próstata de Minghao, provocó otro pequeño orgasmo en el menor, retiró los dientes de su cuello y lamió la marca de apareamiento limpiándolo, lo vió sanar quedándose con su marca para toda la vida.

Minghao gimió y se derrumbó sobre la cama, llevándose a Soonyoung encima de él, ya que estaban todavía conectados. Gruñendo se las arregló para maniobrar y ponerse a su lado. Tomó a Minghao de forma segura en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Soonyoung le preguntó usando el vínculo que el apareamiento había formado.

Besó el cuello de Minghao esperando su respuesta.

—Uh, sí. Creo que solo me mataste. —Fue la respuesta acompañada de una risa— Espero que te guste acurrucarte, porque no parece que te vayas a ir pronto a ninguna parte. —Minghao empujó su culo contra sus caderas.

—Será mejor que pares si tu plan es salir de esta cama en algún momento de la noche.

—¿Quién dijo nada de que me levantaría de la cama? Estoy muy cómodo donde estoy, muchas gracias. —Soonyoung podía sentir la sonrisa que Minghao tenía en su rostro aunque no podía verla.

—Sé que lo estás. Tengo que ir a casa, no tengo ropa de repuesto. Me gustaría que volvieras a casa conmigo, por favor. —Soonyoung contuvo su aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Minghao.

—Umm, ¿estás seguro que es lo que quieres?

—Sí, bebé. Eres mi compañero, y me perteneces. Tienes que estar conmigo, no en una habitación de hotel. Me gustaría llevarte a casa donde podamos darnos una ducha y acurrucarnos en una cama grade y bonita. Y si nos distraemos en algún momento por el camino, también estará bien. Soonyoung sonrió.

—Suena perfecto.

En ese momento el nudo dejó a Minghao y la polla de Soonyoung poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse del interior de su cuerpo. Gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se separaron uno del otro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dió un suave beso en los labios a Minghao, dándole una palmada en el culo.

—Vamos bebé, levántate y vístete. —Soonyoung metió la polla de nuevo en sus pantalones y cerró su bragueta. Agarrando su cinturón, lo envolvió en su cintura y se puso las botas, sin molestarse en abrocharlas. Cuando miró de nuevo, Minghao se estaba poniendo una camisa sobre su cabeza y tenía los pantalones y los zapatos puestos.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano para recoger tus cosas?

—Nah. No tengo mucho, solo un repuesto de ropa que compré aquí. Cogeré mis cosas del cuarto de baño y estaré listo para irme. Soonyoung encontró las llaves de su coche y esperó a que Minghao saliera del cuarto de baño.

—Deberíamos pasar por recepción y avisar que dejas la habitación, bebé.

La sonrisa de Minghao iluminó todo su rostro causando que saltara todo el corazón de Soonyoung. Dios, sería feliz el resto de su vida si veía esa sonrisa todos los días. Eso hizo que se parase a pensar. ¿Estaba enamorado de Minghao? Sí, era su compañero, y esperaba amarle con el tiempo, pero no creía que fuera tan rápido, sobre todo después del mal comienzo que tuvieron.

—¿Estás bien? La pregunta traspasó su mente e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonriendo tiró de Minghao y lo besó profundamente.

—Sí, bebé, estoy perfecto. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Después de detenerse a dejar las llaves en recepción, subieron al coche de Soonyoung y se dirigieron a su casa. Durante el trayecto, Minghao empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Comenzó a tirar de un hilo suelto en sus vaqueros. Soonyoung extendió la mano y tomó la de Minghao, dándole un apretón para tratar de tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Condujeron en silencio el resto del camino hacia su casa. Dejando el Jeep detrás de el de Seungkwan en el camino de entrada a la casa, Soonyoung notó que las luces todavía estaban encendidas en el interior. Era cerca de la media noche ¿qué demonios hacían sus hermanos aún despiertos?

Mierda, debería haber sabido que no sería capaz de meter a su compañero en casa sin recibir el tercer grado.

—Umm, ¿por qué están encendidas las luces?, ¿y quién es el dueño de ese coche?

—Kwanie es su dueño, el coche de DK y la moto de Seungcheol están en el garaje probablemente. Y supongo que las luces están encendidas porque mis entrometidos hermanos quieren conocerte. —Sonrió y apretó la mano de Minghao de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Podía ver a Minghao tratando de hacer pasar el nudo de su garganta, tragando y sintió cómo los latidos del corazón de su compañero subieron. Lo tomó por la barbilla, inclinándose suavemente, le dió un beso, poniendo todo lo que sentía en él.

Echándose hacia atrás se separó en un instante. Soonyoung miró los pesados párpados de su compañero y sonrió.

—Vamos bebé. Todo estará bien. Te van a amar. Y si no lo hacen, no importa, no me voy a ninguna parte. Estás pegado a mí.

—Puedes lamentarlo más tarde. Creo que voy a estar muy unido a ti rápidamente.

—Nunca, y estoy contando con eso. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió al camino.

La noche era hermosa, apenas había una nube en el cielo, la luna estaba casi llena y brillaba sobre ellos. Una ligera brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles cercanos mientras tomaba la mano de Minghao.

Sacaron las cosas de Minghao del asiento trasero y cerró el coche. Fueron a la puerta, Soonyoung se dió cuenta de que su compañero todavía estaba nervioso.

Frotó el pulgar contra la parte posterior de la mano de Minghao, tratando de calmarlo.

—Gracias, cariño.

— Creo que voy a ser un hijo de puta posesivo cuando se trata de ti.

—Eso está bien, me gusta saber qué me quieres para ti mismo. Me hace sentir especial.

—Oh, cariño. Eres especial.

—¿Te he dicho todo lo que me gusta que me digas cosas cariñosas?

—Nop.

—Pues lo hace.

* * *

 

Bajando la cabeza colocó un suave beso contra los labios de Minghao, se volvió a su hermano y sonrió.

—Sí, lo hemos resuelto todo. Seokmin solo resopló en lo que obviamente parecía un eufemismo, y Soonyoung sonrió de nuevo. —De todos modos chicos, ha sido un largo día, Minghao y yo nos vamos a acostar. Nos veremos por la mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. No hagan mucho ruido. No todos tenemos una distracción sexy esperando por nosotros en la cama. —Fue la respuesta de Seungkwan.

Seokmin y Seungcheol se rieron y dijeron buenas noches. Soonyoung les enseñó los dientes y gruñó de nuevo a sus hermanos. Se dió la vuelta y sacó a Minghao de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir adiós, lo arrastró de la mano por las escaleras y por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

La casa en la que vivían era bastante grande y había cinco dormitorios, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño. Había tres abajo y dos arriba. Los de arriba eran un poco más grandes y eran los de Seungcheol y el suyo. También tenían un estudio arriba y una sala multimedia, para entrenarse y liberar la tensión. Tenían una escalera que iba hasta un gimnasio totalmente equipado, que los cuatro hermanos usaban regularmente.

Sus padres habían construido la casa especialmente para ellos, por lo que cada uno tenía su cuarto de baño, sus lavabos y sus duchas dobles. Después de entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta cuando Minghao lo siguió a la habitación.

—Puedes poner tus cosas en ese arcón de madera si quieres, bebé.

Minghao miró a su alrededor la habitación de su pareja y se sintió como en casa de inmediato. La habitación era enorme, la cama tamaño extra grande estaba hecha de madera de cerezo oscura con mesitas y cómoda a juego. Un sillón de cuero estaba al lado de unas puertas que se abrían hacia un balcón grande. En el otro lado de la habitación había dos puertas. Minghao asumió que una era la del cuarto de baño y la otra del armario.

Tomando sus escasas pertenencias se dirigió a la cómoda y pasó la mano por encima, sonriendo a la foto de familia que tenía allí. La familia de Soonyoung se veía tan feliz. Le envió una punzada de dolor al pecho el que sus padres no aceptaran quién era. Soonyoung llegó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura.

—Está bien, bebé. Yo soy tu familia ahora, y mis padres van a adorarte.

Se acurrucó de nuevo en el calor de su compañero. Minghao giró la cabeza hacia arriba pidiendo un beso en silencio. Soonyoung no dudó en darle lo que quería, tocando sus labios con los suyos.

Dios, amaba el sabor de su compañero. Soonyoung fue el primero en retirarse, sonriendo como el gato que consiguió la leche.

—Vamos cariño. Vamos a tomar una ducha e irnos a la cama. Ha sido un largo día para ambos.

Minghao puso rápidamente su ropa en un cajón y siguió a Soonyoung al cuarto de baño. Se detuvo en la puerta, decidió mirar a su compañero mientras se desvestía, acababa de convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito. Dios, su compañero tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Gimió ante la idea de explorarlo.

Soonyoung se volvió para ver que seguía de pie completamente vestido y arqueó una ceja. Se limitó a sonreír con timidez y comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

El mayor se metió en la ducha y dejó la puerta abierta para él. Minghao se desnudó rápidamente y se unió a Soonyoung en el agua tibia. Se acercó a él y se acurrucó dentro.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, nunca he estado mejor. —Minghao frotó sus manos en los músculos de su compañero.

Podía sentir la dura polla de Soonyoung golpear contra la suya, y no podía dejar de pensar cómo sabría su compañero, no se iba de su cabeza.

Minghao cayó de rodillas y miró a su compañero. Los ojos de Soonyoung estaban llenos de deseo y lo que parecía amor. No sabía si realmente era amor o no, pero decidió que este no era el momento para comprobarlo.

Minghao se inclinó hacia adelante y rodó su lengua por la ranura de la punta de la polla de Soonyoung para poder recoger el líquido pre-eyaculatorio que estaba empezando a soltar.

El sabor estalló en su boca, y Minghao gimió. Abriendo la boca, se tragó la polla tanto como pudo, el repentino aliento inhalado desde arriba le hizo saber lo que su compañero estaba sintiendo.

—Oh Dios, bebé, se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente fantástico. —Soonyoung pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Minghao y tiró de él. Minghao se quejó con la picadura leve de dolor.

—Yo también lo siento jodidamente fantástico.

Minghao continuó subiendo y bajando por la polla de su compañero, ahuecando sus mejillas para aumentar el placer de Soonyoung.

—No puedo contenerme bebé, tengo que joder esa bonita boca tuya.

Tirando hacia atrás cuando Soonyoung lo dejó, Minghao sonrió a su compañero. Pasó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla y chupó suavemente la punta. Eso pareció llevarse todo el control de Soonyoung que comenzó a empujar sus caderas, embistiendo su enorme polla en la boca de Minghao.

Gimió sintiendo la dura longitud de su polla abriéndose camino dentro y fuera, aumentando su respiración cada vez que Soonyoung se echaba hacia atrás.

—Aquí llega bebé. ¡Trágatelo por mí!

Minghao gimió cuando la polla en su boca creció aún más, y sintió el primer chorro de líquido caliente caer por la parte posterior de su garganta. Lloriqueó alrededor de la longitud de Soonyoung cuando su propia polla entró en erupción. Su sabor era salado, amargo, el sabor de su compañero.

Tragó con rapidez para que no se perdiera ni una gota. Lentamente comenzó a retirarse, lamiendo la punta. Se puso en pie de nuevo.

Minghao se vió envuelto rápidamente por un par de brazos fuertes y apretados contra el hermoso pecho duro de su compañero. Alzó la barbilla en silencio, pidiendo un beso a Soonyoung.

Soonyoung bajó sus labios a los de Minghao, concediéndole su deseo y suavemente le dió un beso.

—Gracias cariño. Fue maravilloso, y la cosa más caliente que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—No hay de qué. Lo he disfrutado tanto como tú, teniendo en cuenta que me he corrido sin tocar mi pene. —Minghao se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a su compañero.

Se lavó rápidamente y salió de la ducha. Soonyoung le pasó una mullida y enorme toalla, Minghao se secó y fue a la habitación. Mirando la cama, se dió cuenta de que no sabía en qué lado de la cama dormía Soonyoung.

Soonyoung se acercó y se metió en el lado derecho arropándose con la colcha. Abrió los brazos para que Minghao se uniera a él. No puso ninguna objeción, por lo que se metió rápidamente en la cama y se acurrucó en el calor de su compañero.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Minghao recibió un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches Soonyoung. Gracias por quererme.

—Oh, bebé. Yo siempre te querré. Ahora durmamos un poco.

Minghao se durmió a salvo en los brazos de su compañero.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Soonyoung se despertó con el sonido del despertador en sus oídos. Pasó su mano sobre la mesita de noche intentando golpear el objeto correcto. Finalmente consiguió el bendito silencio, dándose la vuelta para acurrucarse con Minghao. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue un colchón vacío donde su compañero debería haber estado.

Gruñendo, porque había estado esperando una ronda de sexo matutino, Soonyoung se levantó de la cama. No estaba preocupado por Minghao. Podía sentir que estaba bien y cerca, por su enlace de apareamiento.

—Bebé, ¿dónde estás? No se supone que puedas salir de nuestra cama antes de abrazarnos por la mañana. —Se quejó mentalmente a su compañero. Una ligera sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a él.

—Estoy abajo con tus hermanos. Si quieres algo de desayunar, es mejor que te des prisa. A tus hermanos les gusta cómo cocino —gruñó a su compañero a través de su enlace, Soonyoung se duchó rápidamente y se preparó para el trabajo.

Entró en la cocina quince minutos más tarde con los olores más sorprendentes, su estómago lo reconoció en voz alta.

Soonyoung fue hacia Minghao y le dio un beso sin dejarse nada.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también. —La voz del menor estaba entre cortada cuando terminaron de besarse.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Sonriendo, Soonyoung se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, uniéndose a sus hermanos. Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Soonyoung a nadie en particular.

—Nada. Solo un poco de shock por verte besar a otro hombre —respondió Seokmin.

—Minghao es mi pareja. ¿Qué esperas que haga, que no lo bese?

El nombrado puso un plato lleno de comida frente a él y fue a echarle un poco de café.

—¿Cómo te gusta, guapo?

—Bien negro. Gracias, bebé —dijo Soonyoung, riéndose un poco por el cumplido que utilizó su pareja.

Observó cómo Minghao se sentaba en el asiento de al lado. Puso el café de Soonyoung sobre la mesa antes de coger su taza y la abrazó con sus manos. Retirando la visión erótica de su compañero con el café, Soonyoung volvió a su desayuno. Tomó el primer bocado y gimió con los sabores que bailaron en su boca.

—Maldita sea, bebé. Esto es genial.

—Es solo un desayuno básico, nada especial.

—Es mejor que cualquier cosa que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer. ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar de esta manera?

—Mi madre me enseñó. Ella me dijo que cocinar, es experimentar, así que siempre estoy tratando de crear algo nuevo. Pero cuando encuentro algo que funciona, por lo general trato de aferrarme a ello. —Minghao deslizó su silla, Soonyoung envolvió sus brazos sobre sus hombros y tiró de él cerca. Minghao se acurrucó en su cuello y lo besó.

—¿Tienes que ir hoy a trabajar? —preguntó el chino.

—Me temo que sí cariño. A pesar de que nada me gustaría más que pasar el día explorando tu cuerpo en la cama.—Soonyoung se dio cuenta que a Minghao le había gustado la idea cuando hizo una rápida inhalación y sus mejillas se sombrearon de color rosa.

El sonido de alguien limpiándose la garganta hizo que se retirase de su compañero y mirara de nuevo a sus hermanos.

—Mamá llamó anoche —dijo Seungcheol—  Nos espera para cenar esta noche a las seis, como muy tarde, ¿puedes salir a tiempo del trabajo?

—Sí, no debería tener problemas. ¿Le hablaste de Minghao?

—Nop. Pensé que sería mejor sorpresa si iba contigo. Pero le dije que llevaríamos a alguien con nosotros, para que supiese que tenía que cocinar lo suficiente.

Soonyoung pudo sentir la tensión atravesando el cuerpo de Minghao con la idea de conocer a su gente.

—Relájate bebé. Te van a amar.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre puedo quedarme. —Minghao estaba muy nervioso y Soonyoung tuvo que reprimir un gruñido por la forma en que había sido tratado por su propia familia. Sin embargo, fue Cheol quien habló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tranquilizar a su compañero.

—Minghao, formas parte de esta familia y pronto serás miembro de la manada Seúl, nada de lo que digas cambiará este hecho. Mamá y papá te querrán. Ellos sabían que iban a recibir hijos políticos de nosotros tres. Ahora acaban de obtener un extra. Todo lo que les preocupa a mamá y papá es el hecho de que Soonyoung sea feliz. Y lo es. Lo puedo decir. —Seungcheol se sentó de nuevo en su silla y cruzó  
los brazos sobre el pecho. Soonyoung lo apretó contra su pecho y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Eso es verdad, ya lo sabes. Estoy muy contentoㅡMinghao levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Soonyoung no podía evitarlo. Se inclinó y devoró los labios de su compañero.

Cuando finalmente se retiró, los labios de Minghao estaban rojos e hinchados. Se veía jodidamente sexy.

—Vamos bebé, te voy a dejar en Angel’s Motor para que puedas recoger tu vehículo, entonces podrás volver aquí y relajarte durante el día. Trataré de salir para el almuerzo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Minghao se levantó y apiló los platos en el fregadero.

—Dejen eso, yo lo haré cuando regrese. —Les dijo Minghao a sus hermanos.

Seokmin se rió entre dientes, pero Seungkwan fue el primero en abrir su boca esta vez.

—No recibirás ninguna queja por nuestra parte. Odiamos las tareas del hogar. Eso es todo. Mamá viene dos veces por semana y limpia la casa.

—¿Tienen a su madre limpiando la casa? —Minghao le preguntó con incredulidad.

Soonyoung, en realidad, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando asintió con la cabeza. Minghao sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió arriba a por su billetera y teléfono.

—Te ves felíz hermano —dijo Seokmin.

—Lo soy —dijo Soonyoung con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro —No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es encontrar que una persona está hecha para ser tu otra mitad. Estoy medio enamorado de él ya. Y no hace daño que cocine como un sueño.

Minghao regresó a la cocina y puso su mano en la de Soonyoung.

—Estoy listo para irnos.

Diciendo adiós a sus hermanos, salieron por la puerta y subieron a su coche de policía. Tomaron rápidamente su camino.

Soonyoung dejó su vehículo en el aparcamiento fuera del garaje menos de diez minutos más tarde. Se inclinó a besar a Minghao a fondo. Echándose hacia atrás sonrió a la mirada amorosa en la cara de su pareja después de haberlo besado.

—Vamos bebé, es hora de que vayas a por tu coche —dijo Soonyoung en voz baja, tomando la manija de la puerta.

Miró hacia atrás a Minghao y lo vió sacudir la cabeza tratando de aclararla. Sonriendo por el efecto que tenía en su compañero caminó alrededor del coche y lo tomó la mano yendo a ver su coche.

 

* * *

 

Minghao no podía creer que Soonyoung estuviera caminando con él por el garaje, sosteniendo su mano como si tuviera todo el derecho a estar allí. Hasta ayer, había sido hétero.

Tomando un respiro constante a sus nervios, entró caminando por las puertas. Minghao imaginó que comprobaría en un minuto si alguien tenía un problema con que su inspector fuese gay.

Se acercó al mostrador, y el mismo hombre que ayer había remolcado su camioneta estaba sentado detrás mirándolos. Luego vió sus manos juntas y levantó una ceja a Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sonrió y siguió enviando tranquilizadores pensamientos a Minghao a través de su enlace.

—Jeonghan, ¿cómo estás esta mañana?

—Bien, gracias, Soonyoung ¿y tú?

—No podría estar mejor. Siento haberte colgado ayer por la noche, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

—Eso parece. —Jeonghan les sonrió.

—Creo que conoces a mi compañero, Minghao.

—¿Compañero? ¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que tengo que felicitarlos. ¿Lo sabe tu gente?

—No, es una sorpresa para esta noche. Te agradecería que no les dijeras nada si los ves por casualidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Me encantaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando se lo digas, eso seguro. ¿Qué probabilidades tenían de tener cuatro hijos gay? —respondió Jeonghan riéndose entre dientes.

—No lo sé, pero serían bastante bajas.

Minghao se quedó atrás y vio que obviamente hablaban como amigos. Cuando finalmente se pusieron a hablar de su camión se quedó algo decepcionado. Había estado disfrutando viendo a Soonyoung.

Jeonghan le entregó las llaves de su camioneta y le dijo que estaba todo arreglado. Incluso le hizo un equilibrado en las ruedas. Minghao le dio las gracias y le pagó por su trabajo.

Al salir, Soonyoung lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso de despedida. Formó una copa con sus manos alrededor de la cara de Minghao y le acarició los pómulos suavemente con el pulgar, lo que causó que se emocionara.

—Te veré más tarde cariño. Que tengas un buen día. —La voz de Soonyoung acarició sus labios cuando se alejó lentamente.

Soonyoung tomó la llave de su bolsillo y se la dio.

—Todos los demás estarán trabajando, por lo que la necesitarás para entrar. Puedes parar y hacerte una copia. Me tengo que ir, de lo contrario llegaré tarde. A pesar de ser el jefe, tengo que dar ejemplo. —Soonyoung le sonrió, y Minghao se despidió viendo cómo se subía a su coche y se dirigía a su trabajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una adaptación de la Saga Hermanos Holland de Toni Griffin.  
> Espero les guste. Anteriormente había sido publicada en Wattpad pero mi cuenta fue eliminada, así que aquí vamos de nuevo.


End file.
